1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head-mounted display apparatus, and more particularly, to an internal display and optics module designs within the head-mounted display apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional head-mounted display generally comprises an exit pupil expander (EPE) to increase a size of an exit display pupil, where the exit pupil expander can be implemented by a micro-prism combiner, a cascaded coated mirror combiner, a volume holographic combiner or any other suitable optical elements. Generally, the EPE is only allowed to enlarge a horizontal field of view (FOV), so the head-mounted display needs another lens or lens module to enlarge a vertical FOV to keep the correct aspect ratio of the image. However, the lens or lens module increases the overall volume and weight of the head-mounted display, causing an inconvenience to a user.